


Showing A Chat's Claws

by mnzknight96



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien dishes out justice, F/M, Identity Reveal, Lila REKTED, Lila gets what she deserves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnzknight96/pseuds/mnzknight96
Summary: Finally seeing reason and growing a spine, Adrien Agreste does what he should have done a long time ago.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 20
Kudos: 468





	Showing A Chat's Claws

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it has been a while and I have no words except that I'm sorry. I mean I know that there aren't people out there who think when is this guy going to post again but in case there is I'm sorry. If not that's okay too. 
> 
> Now I hope you guys like this little one-shot cause I sure as hell felt good writing it. I just wished I could've hurt her a little more but I don't dictate where the story goes. I just follow where it takes me.

Enough was enough, the only decent thoughts running through Adrien’s head as waves of anger exploded through his heart. He had been an utter fool in believing Lila could ever change. Oh, how stupid can someone be, were some of the questions his self-loathing had decided to torture him with when he wasn’t thinking of ways to kill Lila. And he had no answers to said questions. He had spent the entire night going over the last few months and constantly felt renewed disgust towards himself at all the times it was clear Marinette had needed him and for some reason he had chosen to disappoint her time and again. The worst part being how the light in Marinette’s eyes kept diminishing with every lie Lila told the class with the express desire to ruin her reputation. 

Well, no more, he was going to do something for once in his life. He wasn’t going to worry about the backlash from the school. Hell, he wasn’t even going to complain when his Father took him out of school when this was all over. He had plans for him later but for now, he would worry about the only friend that mattered. A friend he has deemed even more important than Ladybug. He hadn’t thought it possible but it was a truth he couldn’t convince himself wasn’t true. 

Upon exiting the silver sedan Adrien thanked the gorilla for the ride to school. He watched the sedan leave his line of sight and made his way up the stairs of the school. Adrien had decided he was going to take his time to enjoy this sense of freedom he knew would be lost forever in a couple of minutes at what he had to do. Adrien knows that what he is about to do is a stupid course of action as it can backfire in the worst of ways but no matter what consequence he has to face it would have been worth it. 

As Adrien makes it to the locker room to drop off his things for he knows he’s not going to need them he remembers when the idea of what he was going to do had first popped into his head. He had shared it with Plagg in the hopes of being convinced to not do something stupid but as he thinks about it a chuckle escapes his lips. Going to Plagg in the hopes of finding a peaceful solution should have been Adrien’s first clue he was heading down the wrong path but it was too late now. His mind was made up and even the nervous jitters he feels heading to class won’t stop him from going through with his plan. 

Adrien makes it to the door of Ms. Bustier’s class and takes calming breaths to release some of the tension coursing through his body. Once he’s calmed down enough he notices the chatter on the other side of the door. Listening closely he can distinguish one voice as that of Lila and he immediately feels disgusted. The second voice, he has to use the upgraded hearing he gets from being bonded to Plagg, he recognizes as Marinette and his heart skips a beat. That’s another thing he had come to realize when he found out about all the horrible things happening to his princess. But that is a whole other thing he will focus on later after he deals with the immediate issue and somehow manages to gain Marinette’s trust again. 

Without needing any further prompting Adrien opens the door only to see, in utter slow motion, Lila slap Marinette across the face rendering Adrien utterly shocked and frozen in place. He doesn’t know what he expects to happen next but he is utterly dumbfounded when instead of coming to the aid of their friend the class smirks as if she has just received exactly what she deserves. No one moves to see if she’s okay and he sees a couple of the students look at her with disdain as they move towards Lila asking if she’s okay as if she hadn’t just been the one to slap Marinette.

Marinette, on the other hand, is looking for someone, anyone, to show a crumb of sympathy for someone who has bent over backward for all of them in their time of need. And it is just heart-breaking as the light remaining in her eyes just seems to flicker in and out of existence with every second that passes by.

At that moment any reservations Adrien had about what he was about to do crumpled to dust as if he had used his cataclysm. He made his way over to Lila plastering on his model smile. As soon as he got closer to everybody he saw Marinette look at him and as their eyes connected his smile softened for a moment but he had a job to do and he couldn’t put it off for another second. 

He stopped near Lila and was immediately given the act of a lifetime. Her crocodile tears looked as genuine as Marinette’s and her distraught voice could fool the most cautious of people but today he wasn’t having any of it.

“Adrien, I’m so glad you’re here. Marinette was” that’s as far as Adrien let her get for within the next moment he slaps Lila across the face sending her tumbling into the desks of the class. She manages to stop herself from falling as the desks toppled over on their side. A few things happened after he slaps Lila. Chloe made a beeline for the door as she has seen Adrien be violent only once in her life and wasn’t about to let herself be a spectator in how truly horrifying the sunshine child can be when he’s pushed over the edge and everybody in the room stares at him in utter disbelief but he wasn’t done.

Before Lila could even so much as ask why he had hit her he grabbed her by her hair and brought his knee up to her abdomen using a small percentage of the speed and strength he gets from his miraculous. He could hear as all the air in Lila’s lungs leave her body, as well as the sound of her rib's cracking. Adrien bends Lila over and starts to bring up his knee to his nose when he senses someone about to tackle him. Not even looking to see who he pulls Lila by the hair to be in front of him as he moves out of the way and feels a sick satisfaction when he sees Kim fly past him tackling Lila to the ground. If her ribs weren’t broken before they are now. 

Most of the class is still frozen in place as they try to comprehend what had just happened and seeing as he has all their attention decides to move onto the rest of his plan. Adrien looks at each of his classmates and gives every one of them a look that has had akuma’s running for the hills. “We are all a bunch of stupid assholes,” is what he starts with as his voice drips with chilling anger, causing a couple of the students to shiver. “Each and every one of you are absolute dumbasses and I am the biggest idiot to have walked the earth,” He stops to turn to Marinette who’s just as shocked as everyone else, “because we have all let her down.” All Adrien does is motion with his arm to Marinette and everyone turns their head to look at her. “She is someone who I have seen have all of our backs and in her time of need, all we have done is disappoint her. If I’m being honest I don’t know how she hasn’t given up on every one of us but still, she is here trying to get you guys to open your eyes. For you to take a minute and not be so completely fooled by that bitch.” The gasp he gets from cursing irks him a little but he doesn’t let it get in his way. Alya opens her mouth in an attempt to defend Lila but he cuts her off with a deathly-stare immediately causing her to shut her mouth. 

With everybody stuck in place, Adrien moves to be in front of Marinette lowering his head in shame. “I am so sorry that it took me this long to help you. I know it doesn’t mean much now but I couldn’t leave school without you knowing that if nobody else had your back that I would. I’m just sorry it took me so long to be your knight in shining armor.” At that, Marnette gave Adrien a weird look as if she had just been given a clue to a puzzle she had been stuck on for the longest time and knowing her she was determined to figure it out. 

Feeling satisfied with what he had done Adrien makes his way to the door and can’t help it when he lightly kicks Lila’s unconscious form in the head earning himself some more incredulous gasps from the people behind him. He pays them no mind as he leaves the classroom heading to the front of the school. 

Adrien’s barely out the doors when he hears Marinette calling out his name. He waits for her patiently when she bends forward placing her hands on her knees to catch her breath. Once she gets enough air back into her lungs she stands up straight and gives him a hard look he mistakes for anger but is surprised with the words that come from her lips, “I can’t believe you did that Chaton. What am I going to do against Hawkmoth’s akumas without my partner.” 

For the second time that day Adrien in frozen in place because there is no way he could be that lucky. Adrien was prepared to anguish for days if not weeks of indecision about the two girls he loves in his life and now he’s finding out their one and the same. 

Her laugh brings Adrien from his reverie focusing on his Lady as she gives him a coy smile. “What’s the matter kitty? Cat got your tongue?” At that moment as he hears her infectious giggles Adrien swears he will do everything and anything to make sure she never has to suffer again. He will do whatever it takes to earn her trust again even if it takes him an eternity.


End file.
